Tina's Regrets and Bette Lights A Hot Spark
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Tina is angry & moody throwing a cup during a temper tantrum at 's time for Bette to take charge and if a spanking will relight their flame so be it.Warning should only be read by readers 18 y/o and not offended by Lesbian content. Please Read & Review, Flames removed & reported.
1. Chapter 1

Bette's Steady at the Ready w Her Panties Down_1 L Word

Disclaimer: I do not own the cable TV show the L Word or any of the characters appearing within they belong to Ilene Chaiken. This is a parody for those of us who have enjoyed the series and should only be read by readers eighteen years old and over.

This is a work of passion and I would very much appreciate comments and character direction as the story develops. Do not read if Lesbian Spanking and Sex bothers you.

Bette's Steady at the Ready w Her Panties Down: Chapter One

This story takes place during Season One.

The beauty and weather of sunny Southern California were evident and the West Hollywood was calm and serene, but inside a nearby home a storm had been brewing as a brooding female partner, had been acting out and challenging her more dominant mate to keep her sanity. Bette and Tina as a loving couple were going through a rough wave in their relationship and they both yearned for something to spark the passion they once felt to get into each other's panties.

Bette Porter with long curly locks was tall and more commanding than her lover Tina Kenard a warm, cute cuddly somewhat moody and occasionally bratty blonde hair woman who needs Bette to take charge to help blossom the passion their relationship has had in the past.

It is hard to know just what led up to the night Bette took Tina in hand, but one thing was for certain things changed for the better after that night. It all started with a fight of epic proportions over lack of consideration and affection. Bette had been ignoring Tina concentrating on work and late night meetings, which had taken over their together time.

Tina through a coffee cup in the immediate direction of Bette's head it crashed against the kitchenette wall and a powdery white dust rained down on the pant suit that she was wearing as she sat at their kitchen table.

The taller and more commanding personality stood up and wiped the ceramic dust from her brown pant suit.

"I've had enough of this Tina! "You are acting like a bratty girl who needs a good spanking!" Bette said red in the face.

"Maybe I do, but you're so busy with your Art Gallery, that you don't care enough you wouldn't take the time out of your damn busy schedule to do even that!"

Tina looked up giving her lover bratty defiant look at Bette.

Bette sick of Tina's tired games sits down in a wooden kitchen chair, brushes off the white powder of her brown pants and firmly pulls a stunned Tina over her lap her clothed bottom facing up.

"All right Tina you say I won't take the time even to give you a spanking, because I don't care enough about us. Well consider my hand I am going to connect to your backside evidence I do care!"

Tina had come from a fundamentalist family back in the south in Atlanta and had been spanked to nearly fifteen. In her heart she knew she had been terrible and though her parent's spankings hurt they did have a way of clarifying things and clearing the air.

Tina lay there with her clothed bottom in the air not trying to get up or wiggle off Bette's lap. Bette looked down at her woman with her shapely cute round bottom and yearned for their relationship to return to the bliss it had once been.

Bette's steady hand at the ready began. *Spank* Tina's bottom bucked on her lap slightly as she settled back down over Bette's lap and a peace envelop her thoughts.

End of Part One:

Please Read, Review and Comment as the story progresses.

Also see poll for future possible pairing you can vote to see next in a story.


	2. Chapter 2

2, Tina's Regrets and Bette Lights A Hot Spark Chapter 2, L Word

Disclaimer: I do not own the cable TV show the L Word or any of the characters appearing within they belong to Ilene Chaiken. This is a parody for those of us who have enjoyed the series and should only be read by readers eighteen years old and over.

This is a work of passion and I would very much appreciate comments and character direction as the story develops. Do not read if Lesbian Spanking and Sex bothers you.

**Two**

Fundamentalist boys and girls were not strangers to panties lowered bare bottom spankings into their mid teens especially in rural America. Tina was not the exception to that rule.

So, when Bette's hand visited her bottom for the first time *Spank* Tina's bottom bucked on her lap slightly, but instead of trying to get away she snuggled her lower, close and farther in the recesses of lap. Their centers hard together as a bond signifying that it was okay to let her troubles go and cry them out over her guiding partner's lap.

A loud open handed "Spank" across her thirtyish upturned ass brought a squeal from the soft lips of the soft spoken female wife.

Bette settled into a pattern as she survey the white canvas and systematically began to spank her moody girlfriend.

"Spank"-® High Upper Cheek, "Whack"-® Lower Crease Cheek and

®"Crack"-Middle Cheek

Tina began to "mew and moan." These spankings were landing for real and they hurt.

"Whack"-(L) Lower Crease Cheek, (L) "Crack"-Middle Cheek and

(L) "Spank"-High Upper Cheek

"Spank"-® High Upper Cheek, "Whack"-® Lower Crease Cheek and

® "Crack"-Middle Cheek.

There was a deep burn now penetrating Tina's deepest thoughts and cares.

Tina now squeals and sucked in her breath "yee-eek." These spanks were more punishing and her ass cheeks had now colored to a rosy pink.

"Whack"-(L) Lower Crease Cheek, "Crack"-(L) Middle Cheek and

(L) "Spank"-High Upper Cheek

"Whack"-High Upper Cheek, "Crack"-Lower Crease Cheek. "Spank"-Middle Cheek

Tina began to "mew and moan." More spanks popping against her mature now red bottom cheeks

"SPANK"-Lower Crease Cheek, "WHACK"-Middle Cheek, "Plapp"-High Upper Cheek.

Tina's bottom was a canvas of bright red with a tinge of purple across each crown of her bottom cheeks.

Tina reacted bucking and grinding her vagina hard into Bette's connecting muscle and "puff-puff-f-puffing,

Plus a pout back at Bette, but not asking for the burning spanks to end which had blistered her blazing butt.

"SPANK-CRACK-WHACK-SPANK-Plapp-Splat-Spank-SPANK-Whap-SPANK"

Tina was holding on not wanting to cry like when she was a little girl, but knowing in heart crying would be cleansing. "Sniff-Sniff-Sniff" Tina started sniffling.

"SPANK-CRACK-WHACK-SPANK-Plapp-Splat-Spank-SPANK-Whap-SPANK"

Tina was now crying and her once red bottom, now with all the blood brought right up to the skin's surface.

"SPANK-CRACK-WHACK-SPANK-Plapp-Splat-Spank-SPANK-Whap-SPANK"

Tina released going limp and bawling her eyes out. "Boo-Hoo, Boo-Hoo-Hoo"

Her cares and moodiness of the last few days washed away.

Bette stopped and rubbed the scorched earth better known as Tina's Sunset Colored Hillocks. Tina's crying soon changed to sniffles and then cooing as Bette massaged Tina's red moons rubbing out at least some of the spanking heat her hand had imparted on her lover.

Tina smiled up from her position over Bette's lap and smiled for the first time in days.

Bette reciprocated the smile and wished she and Tina were in the bedroom instead of the kitchen…

**End of Chapter Two**

To be continued.

What will happen next and where?

Please Read, Review and Comment as the story progresses.

Also, see the poll on my homepage with juicy ideas for future

possible pairing for future story

L Word characters hook ups from the show.


End file.
